


Coffee and Milk

by Victor_EG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Omnic War, Pre-Shambali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_EG/pseuds/Victor_EG
Summary: After the Omnic War, an entire race of machines were put out into the world and told do as they pleased. They were free. What do you do with freedom you've never had before, in a world that hates you? Apparently, one option is to work in a coffee shop. Mondatta... isn't settled on that idea.Featured in the zine Stories from Watchpoint: Gibraltar!





	Coffee and Milk

"I thought you made coffee here!"

Mondatta glanced over to the side, immediately spotting the clearly irate woman, hand on her hip as Henry started stammering something that might have had an apology somewhere in there. Ah, new guy syndrome. It was entirely possible he had flubbed the lady's drink, but that certainly didn't excuse her rudeness. Returning his attention to the regular in front of him who was looking nervous in the way only a man could be when he wasn't sure if he should step into the path of an angry woman. The Omnic gave him his change and glanced around to the next person in line. "Give me a moment, please."

Smoothing his apron with slim metallic fingers, he folded his hands in front as he slid smoothly beside Henry. "What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" 

Dhiya [2/20/56, 10:34:27]: Do I have to come out there?  
Mondatta [2/20/56, 10:34:28]: Oh, don't worry yourself over it.

The lady, obviously a tourist, pointed at the cup and turned up her nose about as high as her drawn on eyebrows, blonde hair flipping as if trying to fly away in embarrassment. "That coffee is burned. I would have expected HIM to know what he was doing, but apparently you're the one who's teaching him."

Oh, it was going to be one of those. Mondatta forced a soft laugh, putting one hand on Henry who was giving his best rendition of a tomato and reaching for the mug. "Right, because I'm an Omnic and I can't drink ‘normal’ coffee." 

Very loudly and pointedly stating that that was not at all the case, she seemed justified enough to ask how would the Omnic know if the stupid boy had made a flat white correctly or not? The Omnic tipped it toward himself, giving it a cursory glance before setting it back down. "That's about as flat white as your top makes your chest look. Avoid yoke cuts, they don't suit you."

The woman's mouth hung open, entirely speechless as her cheeks flushed. That was a tastier reaction than anything they could make in this cafe, and it only egged on his reserve of casual snap backs.

"Might I suggest an iced coffee to help you with that b-"

A large hand fell on Mondatta's shoulder gently, the large form of an OR-14 Omnic apparently deciding to come out of the back anyway. "I'm sorry for the mistake, ma'am," Dhiya's deep voice rolled over the three of them, "I'll have it remade right away."

The shorter Omnic glanced up at them briefly, then back to the woman. She looked like she was ready to argue, and Mondatta wasn't entirely sure he'd regret having an opportunity to run circles around this rude cow. A moment passed, and he could have sworn she was trying to beat Henry at being the best human tomato in the cafe as red and puffed as her cheeks looked. She gave up both fights, waving her hand and telling them to hurry up with it.

Dhiya stepped away from them, their heavy footsteps a soft thud as they walked toward the register. "Go ahead and watch Henry, I'll run the register for a bit."

Mondatta [2/20/56, 10:35:18]: Have I told you how much I hate uppity tourists? Can we ban them?  
Dhiya [2/20/56, 10:35:20]: Yes you have, and no we can't. We charge them more.

Henry took the cup and moved quickly back to the espresso machine, hands trembling as he started working the grinder. Mondatta put a hand on top of the human's to stop him. "Henry, take a deep breath," the Omnic urged quietly. "Don't let people like that get to you. There's no changing or pleasing them, and upsetting you is the only way they know to have a good day."

The human gave a breathy, shaky laugh before indeed taking a deep breath. Mondatta urged his hand down to run the grinder himself, giving him a moment. "Now, it was burned, but don't worry. You're still learning."

"O-oh... I'm sorry..." 

Mondatta waved a hand, setting everything up to make a new coffee. "Don't be. You just haven't learned the method yet." His movements were smooth and precise as he pressed the grounds into the basket. "In order to do something well, there's a specific way to do it. It takes time to get the hang of it, but once you know the steps by heart, the end result is perfect. Sure, you have different spins on the same concept, but it's all coffee and milk, Henry."

Every movement from the Omnic demonstrated his lesson, switching off knobs and buttons just in time for the thermometer needle to drift smoothly into the correct temperature. 

Dhiya [2/20/56, 10:37:43]: I should trademark that speech as often as you use it.

"Such as it was taught to me by the grand barista Dhiya," Mondatta added with just a touch of cheek to his tone before glancing over to the large Omnic at the register. "Happy, darling?"

Dhiya chuckled softly, continuing to calmly take orders and run money without looking up. The uppity tourist accepted the replacement coffee without another word, thankfully for her. Henry calmed down and Mondatta was able to return to one of the other endless amount of chores that came with running a small cafe in Marrakesh. Everything falls into place when a plan was followed.  
\---

There were places an Omnic could go to have a good time. Sure they were small, new, and had problems that came with both of those things, but it was a place where an Omnic could worry a little less about what everyone around them was thinking. A place that was just a little more safe than the world outside. 

Mondatta strolled down the sidewalk, unable to hide the pep in his step from the balmy night air and the lights from buildings that spilled onto the pavement. Every Omnic had their own thing, that one thing that they first latched onto when they were released. Whatever gave meaning to their lives, and for the barista that was dancing. Well, that and his deep blue Noon by Noor drape neck tunic. If anyone thought some fashionable outfits couldn't make a day, they clearly hadn't looked in a mirror hard enough.

Catching the rapid fire messages on the localized public chat as they neared the club, Mondatta caught sight of the police car parked just down the street. He leaned forward to get a better look at the two men sitting in it. "Oh, I think that's..."

"Mondatta, can we skip this tonight?" Dhiya sighed behind him, the towering behemoth of an Omnic looking around with a touch of nerves. 

"Nonsense, we have to at least say hi to Wallid," Mondatta called over his shoulder as he sped up, already raising a hand to wave at the two stone-faced humans. Even though he had done this almost every time they went out dancing, Mondatta still couldn't quite keep the sarcastic edge out of his voice. 

"Hi Wallid! Hope you're having a good night, as usual, though it has to be very boring sitting in that car all night." The two humans barely even looked at the Omnic as he continued speaking at the closed car door window. "If you get hungry, let me know and I'll bring you out some food. And as always, if I hear about any Omnics planning to overthrow the government and go on a human murdering spree, I'll be sure to let y-!"

Dhiya slid an arm around Mondatta's waist, lifting and carrying him toward the door without the slightest strain. "Have a good night," he shouted from the crook of Dhiya's arm, dropping the act the moment they had opened the doors and set him down inside. 

Mondatta straightened his clothes, silently straightening his clothes to his satisfaction. Neither said anything about the interaction outside, neither of them had to. For a little while, that outside world was gone. Dhiya was looking forward to a drink as he headed directly for the bar, leaving Mondatta to follow behind.

Electric Sheep, one of the first Omnic clubs to open in the area, and relatively successful despite referencing an ancient movie about 'androids', before Omnics were even thought to be possible. He'd forgiven them for the name a few months ago.

The club was packed tonight, a few humans dotting the crowd of chrome bodies and blue sensor lights. Mostly tagalong friends of Omnics, a couple of gawkers curious to see what an Omnic club really was. The rumors going around the internet were insane, but at least they had the guts to come see for themselves.

Mondatta followed Dhiya to the bar, opting for a bar stool next to where the larger stood, spinning around with a loud sigh and putting an arm on their shoulder. "You always know your priorities, darling," he praised with a wink. Focusing inward on the data that zipped through the air among the Omnics, Mondatta accessed the bar tender’s relatively small que and entered two shots for the both of them.

In no time at all, and with a flirty little wink to Dhiya, the bartender placed two glasses in front of them. Lifting his own, Mondatta sighed and raised his glass toward his boss and friend. "To our world behind these four flimsy walls." Dhiya chuckled and clinked his glass against Mondatta's, both Omnics killing their drinks in one go. Mondatta set his drink down, spun around on the barstool to face the moving lights and pulsing crowd on the dance floor. "Have another two for the both of us, Dhiya. Time for me to let off a bit of steam."

He slid off the stool and stepped forward, leaving Dhiya to relax at the bar. They never really were one for dancing, not that there was much room to be had in the first place. Mondatta was another story altogether. Slipping into the pulse of the music and the movement of the crowd was like slipping into water, moving with the waves. His movements were graceful, precise, but natural, a testament to his practice and passion. Each bass hit vibrated his insides, clouded the muted messages flying through the local chat, letting himself be moved by what was around him.

In the mass of shiny limbs and flashing lights, it was tough to miss him. A single Omnic, alone, pressed against a pillar and looking sadly at the middle. Persuading yourself that it was fine, no one would pay attention, working up the courage to walk on in but, oh, what if you flailed an arm at someone? Yes, Mondatta hadn't always been so confident; he knew that old, circular logic just as well.

Mondatta [2/20/56, 21:36:52]: Want a little nudge?

The short, sturdy Omnic seemed startled by the sudden message, searching for a moment before laying sensors on Mondatta a few feet away.

DT-PB50652/32 [2/20/56, 21:37:10] Ah, uhm, no, I'm fine. Thank you though!

Oh, they must be very new. While many Omnics had woken up to the call of a god AI at some point during the war, some had remained asleep through the whole thing, only to be woken up afterward and told 'You're free to do as you'd like!' It was as comforting a phrase as it sounded. Some couldn't even grasp the idea of not being told what to do, being let loose in a world that barely wanted them there anyway. Mondatta had helped a few, wandering and confused, get their feet under them and settle in.

Mondatta [2/20/56, 21:37:12]: Oh, you haven't picked a name yet?

The Omnic came to a natural pause in his dancing, making his way over unhurriedly. The new Omnic continued the private messages, even though they were easily close enough to hear one another. 

DT-PB50652/32 [2/20/56, 21:37:20] Um, no. I haven't decided on one yet...

"That's fine," Mondatta responded vocally as he got closer, putting a hand on his hip and a smile in his emotic field. "You should take your time, pick something you feel suits you. No one's going to judge you for it here." He chuckled, waving a hand idly behind him. "We've all been there at one point."

"O-oh," was all DT could say, the uncertainty much clearer in his vocal modulations than his text. "I... I have heard that from others. Heh, I... almost just want to get it over with." 

"Well, you always could. I wouldn't rush it though, and certainly not while you look so uncomfortable in your own metal." Ahh, he was doing that thing he did again. Mondatta thought it would be fun to flirt with the shy, new guy. Yet he couldn't help but... want to learn more. Want to guide him a little bit, ease his worries. He had always been like that; he enjoyed leading.

With an offer to guide him to the bar and a promise of a drink, Mondatta gently pressed him for any ideas the shy guy had for a name. Time passed as they drank and talked about DT's ideas, what it was like when he woke up a few months ago. People were still finding small groups of unactivated Omnics around the world, and if it happened that the country wasn't... accepting any Omnics, they'd be shipped off to the nearest country that did. Omnics like Dhiya and himself were lucky to be in the war. In some ways.

Mondatta encouraged more stories out of DT; the first time he found something to enjoy, how small it seemed to everyone else, his first time he’d opened a real book. They were having an amazing conversation til the news hit like a bomb. It was like a ripple across the room, and even the music seemed to turn down a bit. Someone set an Omnic club in Rio de Janiero on fire. Details were slim, but the local chat was filled but nothing but repeated messages of the same thing within seconds of one another.

Mondatta and DT both fell into silence as some started to get their things with soft murmurs and shuffled bags. He couldn't blame them for the fear and worry creeping into their heads and pushing them to head back home. The outside world never really left, did it? Mondatta sighed, his voice soft and slow, "Maybe someday we'll live in a world where that doesn't happen."

DT was just as afraid as the others, his emotive field practically radiating it like heat against Mondatta's sensors. He... wasn't sure he felt afraid. Sad, yes. Tired, very tired. Mondatta reached out and placed his hand over the young one's, knowing that this may have been the first time he was awake for something like this. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

The younger Omnic looked down, then at the crowd of departing Omnics, nodding in a jittery manner. "Y-yes. Please."

\---

The night was quiet after Dhiya and Mondatta had made sure DT had gotten home safe and sound. Not that there was much conversation afterward, but the night itself cooled and softened as it dipped well into the late hours of midnight. Eventually he would have to settle down and defragment for the morning, but both of them knew they'd be working on very little sleep the next day.

The apartment block was not much to look at, a square brick building with windows evenly scattered along the face. Omnic apartments were something that had to pop up quickly when the war ended, and most Omnics had no need and no desire at that time for large apartments that humans were accustomed to. Mondatta's place was not much different.

Walking through the door with a grand sigh, he waited for Dhiya to walk in before signalling the door to close and lock. Lights flicked on with another command as Mondatta walked straight to the standing mirror in the opposite side of the room. The larger OR-15 settled on the makeshift couch of thrown together cushions and blankets, pillows propped up against the wall for some support. A small screen flicked on and a news report of the Rio de Janiero club lit up the screen with a soft orange glow.

"Are you actually going to watch what we've been hearing all night?" Mondatta huffed as he removed a hanger from one of the three standing racks he had nearby, each one overflowing with every manner of clothing and accessory that even remotely took his fancy.

"Good to be informed," Dhiya grumbled from the couch, watching the reporter cover the story.

In some ways, neither of them really left the war. Just like with humans, once you were given instruction to fight and kill and protect your very right to exist, and given no say in your actions, it never really left. Not that any of them had dared to question the logic behind defending one's own family from an enemy, they were told, thought they were little more than a good lamp.

Mondatta glanced from Dhiya to the mirror in front of him, letting the larger Omnic do what he felt he had to. Mondatta felt he needed to not think about it for a while. He examined himself in the mirror, shirt removed and put away, left only with his patterned palazzo pants. There was one time where he knew these things, for all that he adored his fashions and shiny accessories, paled in comparison to what he would have in battle. 

Nothing but gold bangles and chain belts, a simple tied fabric around his waist to not detract from his adornment. Golden orbs to symbolize the sun being driven across the sky, metallic enhancements decorated in the style of a black and gold headdress, face plate fashioned in the guise of Osiris. Bringing death and life to those on the battlefield, working as a hub of information to and from Anubis.

Mondatta floated in front of the mirror, levitators activated when he folded his legs underneath him. In reality he was just an old barista Omnic staring into a mirror, but in his head, he was so much more. All of this around him, the clothes he obsessed himself with was just... his own desire to return to a time where he could do things that mattered. Part of him was terrified at the idea that he would want to return to that time of cold, ruthless killing.

Glancing back, Mondatta caught Dhiya watching him as he floated. With a sigh, he placed his feet back on the ground and wandered to the couch as the lights blinked off on command, slowly settling next to the OR-14 without a sound. There was no need to, they both knew what he had been thinking.

Sitting in silence as the light of the LEDs cast their faces in images of fire, both privately mulled over their own thoughts. Mondatta tried to stop thinking about his own, failed at shutting down those lines of thought, until finally he cracked the stillness. 

"I want to be able to do something." 

"Like start a rebellion?" Dhiya couldn't miss the opportunity, their sarcastic chuckle taking on that dry sound of someone far too done with the world. "I should go tell Wallid."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that; they always tried to bury what hurt in bitter humor. Mondatta took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Can you imagine?”

“...Dhiya. I won't go back to that." The comment took them both by surprise, Mondatta’s words coming out firm before he gave into the desperation that compiled in his thoughts.

"Everything tells me to fight, Dhiya. That we deserve so much more than this, and we know it's true. I... we deserve to be here." Mondatta shook his head, looking over to them. "But every time- I know fighting leads to horrible things. Blood in the sand, blown out buildings, my family flickering out of existence."

His voice garbled with static at the last words, emotions running haywire through his system, interrupting his voice box with their chaos. Mondatta looked away, but was left on his own only for a moment before Dhiya reached over and pulled the Omnic closer. 

They were both silent, Mondatta refusing to look back up as he worked to bring his thoughts under control. It was Dhiya who shattered that silence and any attempt to keep up their lonely sadness. "There's another way, Mondatta. I don't know what that is, but it's never just one or the other. There's always that gray area that... well, we're still discovering."

Dhiya looked down at Mondatta for a moment, catching the Omnic glancing up to him with his head tipped, leaning heavily against his large frame. They took a deep breath and sighed, shrugging their massive shoulders. "I don't have the answers, Mondatta. Just... let me run my coffee shop in peace, and I hope that maybe I'll do something good for others by just doing something good for myself." They paused, then softly continued, "But... I'm doing my best. Following my recipe for happiness. A brand new, all me recipe."

They chuckled softly at that, pausing a moment to send a command to turn off the TV, leaving them both in the soft moonlight streaming from the only window. "There's a way to make anything, Mondatta. You weren't fooling me with the clothes and the casual burns you lay on every uppity human that makes their way into the shop." Mondatta couldn't help but chuckle at that, quieting when Dhiya finished with, "Figure out a recipe to make you happy. If it's making others happy, doing something, then there's got to be a way to do it somewhere."

Letting his words hang thick in the air, Mondatta stayed quiet as he sorted it out in his head. Make a way to do something. A recipe, a specific one, for helping without harming. It sounded like a very Buddhist concept, delivered in a pink pastry box. 

"...Is all your good advice in the form of coffee shop euphemisms?"

\---

Bad news loved company. A week later, as Mondatta got dressed for work, he picked up the tagline of a breaking news story and flipped on the TV. The Australian omnium, the first of its kind built as an Omnic utopia, completely destroyed. Months of planning and building, reduced to an irradiated pile of twisted metal by a handful of pissed off humans. There might be survivors, something to salvage, but it was so far out in the desert, and response teams were slow with the radiation danger, and...

Dhiya's words had been bouncing around inside Mondatta's mind non stop since their conversation, and now they seemed to ring louder than ever. Figure out what to do. How to do it. Do something. Help someone.

Mondatta looked around his tiny apartment, the things he had bought along the way to discovering who he really was. He had said goodbye to them in that moment. Dropping his apron on the floor, he rushed to the front door and sprinted out into the hallway.

"Dhiya!" The OR-14 stopped midway on the stairs, heading up to get Mondatta moving out the door and toward the cafe. They said nothing as the Omnic stopped at the landing on top, the first time he'd ever left his apartment in the morning without Dhiya coaxing him out of it.

"Dhiya, I'm going to Australia." 

...Right before work; he really was an asshole. Mondatta sighed and rubbed his face plate, "Not, of course, before work, I wouldn't just leave you li-"

"Mondatta." 

He looked back down the stairs, neither Omnic moving until Dhiya shuffled himself to the side to make room. "Get going. ...Unless you're not going dressed like that."

A surge of giddy energy ran up Mondatta's spine, waving his hand dismissively, "Well, one must make sacrifices in Australia; very hot, or so I've heard. Do... something with my stuff, anything." He was down passed the OR-14, pausing just long enough to turn and point up to him. "Except that one infinity scarf. Keep it, use it, do NOT give it to some random plebeian!"

Mondatta took a deep breath, putting his hand on the railing as he continued to look up at Dhiya. "...And thank you, Dhiya."

Dhiya chuckled softly, shaking his head, "All I told you to do is figure out what you want to do, Mondatta. You can thank me when I send you your payroll." They paused, then blinked, "...How are you getting to Australia?"

"Winging it!" Mondatta started back down the stairs, sending out messages to friends, organizations looking for volunteers. It didn't matter how he got there. Coffee and milk, going and helping. He'd figure out the recipe along the way.


End file.
